To Hell and Back
by Push Me
Summary: Misty notices Ash has fled his room, and goes to look for him. She plans to tell him how she really feels, but what will Ash do when she is captured? Oneshot


**To Hell and Back**

**_Hi All! Push Me is Back! This is his first Pokémon Fic, But as Push Me is so cool, I'll allow flame after Flame!_**

**_Ash and Misty For Ever!_**

**_By the way, some content not suitable for younger viewers!_**

**_This oneshot is based as the Indigo league comes round again for the second time.(There can't be only one ever right?) I said it's one year after Hoenn..._**

**_Go figure..._**

**_Without further ado, I give to you..._**

* * *

**To Hell and Back**

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock!**

Misty tapped gently on the door to Ash's room. She was only a little worried. He hadn't even come down to dinner when she and Brock called. Tommorow was the start of the Indigo league, the first tournament Ash ever competed in. The Trio had only recently found out that the league was held every three years, in sync with the other Continents. One year KANTO, next JOHTO, then HOENN.

Ash's badges from when he first competed were still valid, and he had decided to compete again, such was his determination. He had called Misty before he left. She smirked as she remembered the conversation. Ash had tried to ask her to come, without actually swollowing his pride and asking her too. He'd tripped and stumpled over the question until she asked and replied for him. He'd tried to cover his tracks and pointed out no-one had said she _had _to go...

She knew he was relieved inside though. She would follow him to Hell and back without him asking her to...  
Of course, she wouldn't tell him that...

Her, Brock and him, once more only a day away from the campaign of a lifetime. Once was enough for most trainers, but not Ash Ketchum. He was determined. One of the qualities you had to dig through excitement and immaturity to get to...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Now she was worried. She hadn't seen him since earlier in the afternoon, when he picked up his pokémon from the centre. After that, he retired to his room and stayed there.

She began to lose her temper, as Misty does, and whacked the door, trying to get a reply from her friend.  
''Ash! What are you doing in there? Me and Brock are beginning to think you've died on us! Get out here!''  
_That'll work, _she thought,_ lay on the guilt..._

Getting no answer this time, she forcefully kicked the door, finding it unlocked. It swung open to reveal the... Empty Room?

She began to panic at no sight of a cap, bobbing up and down with excitement. Then she noticed something strange. Well even by Ash's standards...strange.

He had left his Pokéballs on the bed. So that meant wherever he went it was just him and Pikac...

Wait... There was six Pokéballs on the bed, one of them clearly sporting a thunderbolt sticker. She'd never seen that one before...  
She scooped it up and threw it lightly, to reveal a startled looking Pikachu.

''Pika-pi...'' he began, rubbing his eyes. When he noticed Misty standing above him, and not his master, he stared at her confused.  
''Chu? Ka-pika-pi-pika-chu?'' He cocked his head slightly to one side.  
''Sorry Pikachu,'' she offered her arm for him to climb,'' but I dunno where he is...''

Pikachu scanned the room from her shoulder, and she felt him alertsuddenly.  
''Pi! Pikachu-pika pi!'' He tugged her ponytail, pointing her head in the direction of the open window. She leaned out and scanned the streets below.  
''Ash!'' she called. The few people out this late turned in the direction of her voice, wondering what had disturbed the night peace.  
'' We have to find him Pikachu,'' she whispered fearfully,''He's not safe out this late on his own... He's only 15...''  
Pikachu nipped her ear, urging her to get moving. She stepped out of the room,closing the door lightly behind her.

* * *

Ash lay on the cliff face,exactly as he had done three years ago, gazing into the clear night sky. The moon was bright and the sky clear, revealing the stars to any onlooker casual glance. He could see the town, all those feet below, and the few array of lights still on. One of them was his. He left it on, so as not to arouse suspicion of his departure. 

Usually in this situation, he would have brought Pikachu with him, as he did all that time ago...  
Not this time. He had to much on his mind, to much to think about, and his little companion would have got bored. He had had to but him in his Pokéball, or the little critter would have followed him all the way here...  
He hadn't brought Misty either...

Misty...

She would have loved to look up at scene like this, reveling in the beauty of the night sky. But that would be a bigger distraction than Pikachu. His eyes would constantly wander away throm his tho ughts to her. The stars reflected in those shining eyes, making them ten times more beatiful, and her skin glowing in the moonlight, making her seem to giveoff her own radience... Shewasn't even there and she was distracting him. She was one of the reasons he was up here. The stars shimmered and winked above him, as if theyknew something he didn't.

Three years of travelling with Misty and she still answered to his beck and call. He hadn't even had to ask, she just knew like...well...Her.  
He wouldn't have come without her. No way. The last time they had parted, neither tried to hide their tears. Watching her leave, was watching his own heart walk away, towards Cereulean. He couldn't bare to do that again. A year away from her had torn him apart to the point he wouldn't hug his own mother, he'd just imagineMisty with her arms around his neck, not Delia Ketchum.

His heart gave a painful thud in his chest, as Hoenn flooded back to him. It just wasn't adventure without Misty. Somehow, hanging off a cliff by one hand, with his Pokéballs just out of reach didn't apeal to him without her. Sometimes he contemplated just letting go. Maybe it would stop the pain of being away from her.

May was fun, but when he needed to vent his anger on someone, she was no good. She would cry and make him feel guilty.  
Misty, however,wasgreat. He could yell and Yell, and she would just scream back, until he gave up, or the mallet came out. They wouldn't talk for about an hour, and then pick up like nothing happened. She was amazing...

He couldn't give his feelings for her though... He wasn't sure she would reflect it.

What would she do, if he admitted his feelings for her?

Would she laugh at him?

Would she cry?

Would she hit him and walk off?

Or...

Would she pretend to have a love she couldn't give? Pretend to love him back to spare his feelings?  
That sounded like her, the being and spirit that was Misty WaterFlower.

Keeping up this charade wasn't fair, on either of them. He couldn't for much longer anyway.  
How could he?

When everytime she looked at him his heart skipped a beat?

When everytime she called his name he thanked every God in earshot..._ (a/n:Even though Push Me only believes in one... Himself. And the other Guy...)  
_that he was Ash Ketchum?

She would notice eventually, and that would be worse... Him not knowing she knew... He cringed at the thought.  
The perks at Best-Friend level were the occasional hugs, but if she knew how he felt... He gulped...  
She would isolate him, never interacting with him again. The sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him would vanish, and be replaced by an empty glance, and her voice which warmed inside on cold days would become steely and cold. She would be a stranger to him.

He sighed. No other choice. He would have to tell her himself. Better hear it from him directly, so she coul rely her feelings to him.

He'd do it tommorow...

He pulled the blanket around him tighter, as the wind blew down his neck.

Looking one last time at the stars above him, winking to tell him they understood. He grinned and, as the moon reached it's highest point, watching over him, He drifted into sleep...

* * *

''Ash!''  
Misty was seriously worried now. She'd checked all the Pokécentres and buffets in town, even the actual Indigo Plateau itself, but no-one had seen him.  
She began to flick through all the possible scenarios in her head, of all the possible things that could happen to him out this late without his Pokémon to protect him. She shuddered at some of the more gruesome ones. 

Now that she was alone, with Brock and Pikachu searching another part of town, she began to ponder why fled in the first place.  
It wasn't training, he hadn't got his Pokémon with him. It couldn't be a chase after the bumbling Team Rocket, they had forgotten Pikachu. Maybe he...  
Maybe he had figured it out...  
Her feelings for him...

It was obvious this time round, even someone as dense as Ash would have noticed.

But if he knew, why did he run?  
Was he scared of a close relationship with him?  
Would he only ever see her as ''Best Friend?''

She had planned to tell him sooner, but after being apart for a year, she didn't know how to break it to him.

She was scared to tell him...

A proclomation like that could ruin their friend ship.

But... He would eventually put two and two together.  
She would rather tell him herself than let him find out, but...

How do you say something like that to your best friend?

She didn't know what reaction she would get from him.  
That was one of her favourite traits of his: his unpridictability.  
He was passionate for what he believed in, and loyal to his friends...

But if she told him her real feelings, those traits would collide, leaving him confused...

She mentally kicked herself.

Of all the people to fall in love with...

Whoa. That was the first time she had used that word.

Love.

That was what she felt for him.

Unconditional love.

They would always bicker and fight, which usually ended wih one or both of them with a black eye.  
Then they wouldn't talk to each other for a few days, but all the while she thought of how much of a jerk he was, she thought of how much she loved that Jerk.

They would always make up in the end, usually without need of apology, they just...would.  
It was the grin...

The grin he saved specially for her...

The grin that made her knees buckle...

The way it spread across his face, reaching his eyes and making them sparkle...

And she would always smile back... Even when she was being torn apart on the inside.

The day they parted, he gave her that smile, and she had burst into tears.

''Ash?'' she called again, looking around wishfully, as if he would just pop out of a nearby alleyway.  
By now, Brock would have got the police involved. They would find him...  
Whether they walked him home, or brought him home in a bag, they'd find him.

She herself was wishing she had brought her Pokémon now though, as she entered a dark, narrow streeted part of town under the cliff face high above. The sky was clear, but the stars ruined by the neon lights.

''Hey gorgeous!''

She snapped backfrom her thoughts in the sky, at the feel of a and on her shoulder. She pulled away sharply, turning to face the speaker.

''Yes?'' she responded coarsely, but not hiding the shake in her voice too well.  
The man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, looking straight into her eyes, the smirk on his face making his look cold and empty.

''Seein' as your in my part of town, how's about me and you hook up?'' He asked shamelessly, his voice even and cool.

''In your dreams, pal!'' Misty pulled her free arm back to slap her capture, but it seemed he expected it, and caught her hand effortlessly.

''Grrr...'' he purred in her ear, forcing her against the wall,'' a fiesty one. This is gonna be a good night...''

He forced his lips to hers, pinning her armsabove her head and forcing herlegs against the walls too. Misty tried to call out, but got a tongue in her mouth for her efforts, causing her to gag. She squirmed, trying to free herself enough to call out, but he overpowered her easily. Swapping his mouth for his hand, he began to drag her towards the waiting car. Knowing that there was no chance of a run, Misty did the one thing she could. Shewriggled her mouth free of his hand just long enough to call.

**''ASH HELP!**''

* * *

On the cliff face Ash rolled around, having a disturbing dream: 

_He was looking for someone. Someone he really cared for, calling their name over and over again, but their was a hopeless feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was having troubled thoughts about the person, trying to figure out how to breaksome important news to them, if, though he doubted, they were found in any state to hear it.  
He could see the clear sky above his head, although he couldn't see the stars. He felt uneasy, alone,vunerable. A hand on his shoulder snapped him to attention.  
''Hey Gorgeous!''_  
_A tall, shady boy several years older than he grabbed his arm.  
''Yes?''  
He felt his lips move, sounding braver than he felt. He was pulled against the guy, whose hand slipped to his bare waist. He felt immediate disgust towards this boy.  
'' Seein' as your in my part of town, how's about me and you hook up?''  
The anger insidehim boiled over, and he raised his arm, to force the guy away.  
''In your dreams,pal!''  
The boy caught his arm and pushed him against the wall. He felt his breath in his own ear.  
''Grrr... A fiesty one. This is gonna be a good night...''  
He felt the boy press his lips against his own, causing him to give a muffled cry when a tongue forced it's way into his mouth. He squirmed, trying to free himself, but the boy was to strong.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand against his mouth instead of lips, and was getting dragged towards a car. Feeling helpless, he freed his mouth from the hand covering hand..._

**''ASH HELP!''**

_

* * *

_

''Misty!''

Ash struggled to his feet. The call that woke him... It seemed to come from someone else's mouth, not from him.  
He heard a car pull off from the foot of the cliff, and the dream came flooding back to him.

''Misty!'' he called again.

With no Pokémon with him, and no way to know where the car was going, all Ash could do was stand with his head bowed...

and cry...

* * *

Misty felt the tears flowing down her cheeks too, as the bruise on her forehead throbbed painfully. Her reward for the little outburst she made. She wondered if Ash had heard...Wondered if anyone had heard.  
She sobbed silently as the car sped away, past houses and people, past safety and beyond help.  
She pressed her head against the window, watching the last of the town thin, and then they were in the countryside.  
She silently prayed for someone...anyone... to have noticed and called the cops. The car pulled up to a small house in the middle of nowhere, the town only just visible in the distance.  
The boy turned to her, and forced a kiss on her, smirking at the hate filled glare he got in return.  
''Welcome, bitch, to the ride of your life...''

* * *

Ash stood where Misty had a quarter of an hour ago, where the carhad beenparked, his head lowered.  
He felt helpless.  
The girl he loved had just got picked off the streets by some sicko to do God only knows what with. Why? She was out, all alone, risking herself looking for him, when he was in no danger at all.  
His heart thudded dully at the thought. Because of him, Misty was gonna get...  
He shuddered.  
His fault...  
All his...  
He felt dizzy as the last tear fell from his face. He fainted, his body beating thedrop to the floor.

* * *

_He sat quietly in a car, letting the tears roll down his face, as he watched the buildings whizz past.  
He had given the will to live, just sitting here, with his face pressed against the window to cool his bruised forehead. The car was edging towards the outskirts of town, when he noticed he was praying... Praying for somebody... anybody...to hear his prayers.  
He opened his eyes, to see a single house, in the middle of nowhere. The man pulled his face round and kissed him forcefully again, but he didn't resist. He knew he was to far from help.  
''Welcome bitch,'' he whispered in his ear,'' to the ride of your life...''_

* * *

Whoa... How long was he out?  
He didn't know.  
He realised he was on the pavement... his tears still wet on the floor, and the dream came flooding back to him...  
''No! Misty!'' he called, and hurried after,in the direction the car went...

* * *

Misty cowered in a corner of the bedroom, as the man rushed around grabbing what seemed like random objects, and setting them in random places.  
She thought to herself desperately, of the one person who she thought could help her... 

_Ash...  
Please find me Ash...  
I... I tried to stop him but...  
Ash please help me...  
I'm scared..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts, by the scent of a familiar substance... Roses.  
The guy had shredded the petals of a dozen roses, and sprinkledthem over the bedsheets. He smirked when he noticed her looking.  
''Turn you on?'' he asked sadistically. She looked at him, disgusted, then turned away.  
The ''Random things'' had been a viriaty of things to ensure his own personal pleasure.  
Handcuffs and... other things, were layed out, ready for him to use.  
She looked back at him now, seeing the smirk had grown wider as he realised what she was looking at.  
''Yes... handy little gadget's aren't they?''he whispered malevolently in her ear.  
Misty whimpered, feeling as though she was about to vomit. He bent down and stroked her cheek.  
'' I'll be right back,'' he breathed in her ear, ''so don't go anywhere.  
He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Misty sat still, pale, eyes wide. In her head, a huge battle was ensuing over her actions.  
How could she have been so stupid, going out that late, unprotected and alone?  
Just to look for someone selfish enough to leave his friends worried, leaving but telling them nothing aboutit.  
She tried to blame Ash for her current situation, but she couldn't.  
Even in all this trouble, she was still worriedfor him. She wondered if he had returned to the hotel yet and noticed they'd gone. Knowing him, he probably would have just climbed into bed anyway, not understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
But... She was still scared something may have happened to him, maybe at the hands of the same sicko who was now holding her.  
Was Ash worth this? she wondered.  
_Yes_, her heart answered immediatly_. To Hell and back, remember? This is as close to hell as we're going to get.  
_She was filled with anew resolute at this, and she felt warmer again.Just thning of Ash made her feel better.  
Thinking of how, if he were in this situation too, he would just give her the grin, and assure her everything would be alright.

The man chose this moment to re-enter the room and Misty, filled with a new hope, threw herself at him, caution gone with the wind.  
The wine bottle he had been holding fell and shattered on the floor as he dodged to one side and she flew past him. He stuck out his foot and sent her sprawling through the glass of the broken bottles. The pieces pierced her bare stomach and she yelped in pain, all the newly aquired strength leaving her again. The man scooped her roughly to her feet, pulling her eyes level with his, and she could see they were filled withrage.  
''Well dear,'' he growled at her, squeezing her face, ''from that little outburst, I'd say we were readyfor tonight's main event...''  
Well, she thought, Misty Waterflower didn't go down without a fight.

The man overpowered her, using the handcuffs to strapeach of her limbs to one of the bedposts, before pulling a switchblade out of his pocket. She gasped as he lowered the blade to her red shoulder straps and cut them cleanly, and began slashing through her shirt.  
''Don't struggle,'' he whispered coldly, holding the knife up to her face, ''or it'll get a whole lot worse...''  
Misty gave a frightened squeak as the last of her shirt fell away, revealing her lacy black bra. He moaned at the sight of her cleavage, and unbuttoned it, sliding it off her.  
He straddled her, planting kisses on her neck down to her exposed breasts, playing with them lightly with his tongue. She just lay there, with her eyes screwed shut, as he worked on her breasts, taking one lightly into his mouth and letting his tongue run over it. She ignored th feelings of pleasure the action caused. She felt his lips and tongue trail south, down over her stomach, to her denim shorts. She gave a cry as the knife cut through them, leaving her left in just her black underwear. The boy smiled, and hooked is thumbs in the sides and...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
**The sound travelled from the front door, down to the room, causing the guy to mumble a swear word and something like,  
''... I told him I was entertaining tonight... I better get ridof him...''  
His frown disappeared as he looked up and tapped Misty's nose gently.  
''I'll be right back...'' he muttered softly.  
She gave a soft sob. Another guy? If he couldn't get rid of him, what did that mean for her? Two guys?  
She noticed the commotion at the end of the hall, before she heard a thump, and a body fall to the floor. She gasped and screwed her eyes shut in fear as she heard hurried footsteps down the hall to the room.

''Misty?'' Ash said, horrified at the sight before him, but she could see the relief in his eyes, along with the sparkle you get when you suddenly stop crying, after doing it for hours.  
''Ash!'' she cried , letting him wrap his hands around her neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, comforting her, saying they were gonna be ok and that it was over now. Heheld up the boy's switch blade, and cut the bonds on her hands for her, and began moving to her ankles when the guy came stumbling back down the hall, his nose gushing with blood, obviously broken.

He leapt towards Ash, pinning him to the floor, and knocking the blade out of his hands.  
Ash had got him by surprise last time with the quick shot to the face, but he was no match for the boy now. He was several kilos lighter and a lot shorter, plus the boy was fresh, whereas Ash was exausted from his long run.  
The boy placed one arm roundAsh's neck, while pummaling his face with the other, rellentlesly smacking his head of the floor. He grabbed one of the larger shards of glass of the floor,and shoved it into Ash's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. He gave a satisfied smile,before picking Ash up and kneeing him in the stomach. He pulled him by the jacket to faceMisty, his bloodied face and clothes to much for her to bare. The boy let go of Ash letting his body slump to the floor beside the bed.  
''Ash!'' Misty called, finding yet more tears after all the crying she had already done, as she reached down with her free arms and raised his bodyto hers.  
The boy laughed as she kissed the top of his hatlesshead, getting a pained groan from him. She looked down to his hands tp see the blade, gleaming brightly, and back up to his face,which was plastered with a pained grin amongst the blood. She shook her head, but knew it was himor them, and raised his mouth to hers.  
Their capture, seeing nothing but the kiss,began to step forward angrily, and Ash, giving Misty's hand a quick squeeze, turned sharply, and plunged the knife deep into the man's empty heart.

At first their was nothing.The man stood there, the same shocked look on his face as when Ash turned with the blade. Only a small, breathless gargle escaped his lips as Ash withdrew the knife. The manfaltered, backwards, falling onto the broken glass, alredy stone dead. Ash dropped the knife at the foot of the bed, before staggering towards the bathroom. Misty couldhear him wretching and choking, as he vomited, sickened by what he had had to do. She picked up the blade, finishing off the job of freeing herelf from the bonds, before stepping lightly down to the bathroom.  
She arrived to find Ash sitting, his knees drawn up around him, staring at the wall opposite, his eyes cold, expressionless.

''Ash?'' she askd tentatively, not having a clue how he would be feeling. He stared at her, no hint of recognition in his eyes, no warmth.  
''I...I killed him Misty... Took a life... Just like... Just like that...'' he clicked his fingers, showing the ease at which it was done.  
She crouched in front of him, looking straight into his hollow eyes, them looking straight through her.  
'' Ash... look at me Ash...'' his eyes drew into focus on hers, but there was no hint of the ordinairy sparkle.  
'' Ash... that wasn't a life you took. That was a waste.You didn't take a life... You saved one... One that,... that loves you...''  
Ash looked hisback into hereyes, confused at what she had just said.  
She pulled him into a hug, wiping the blood away from his lips, before pressing her mouth to them. He didn't respond at first, his arms hanging loosely at his side as shelet her tongue explore his. Then, slowly, he raised his arms and placed them around her body, holding her to him, letting his own tongue enter her mouth.  
Her hands roamed his body as his did the same, but she brushed over his stomach, and he winced, and grabbed her hand.  
''Sorry...''  
She looked back up at his eyes, the glimmer shining bright, the depth and warmth returned. He grinned... and caught her as the strengnth in her knees failed.  
'' Oh, Ash!''

They found her previous clothes unwearable, ripped to shreds, the following argument ending in Ash forcing Mistyto take his jacket, despite her protests that his wounded exausted, body needed it more than hers, until he forced her to take it, to cover her warmth and modesty. In the end he won, using the grin, followed by the words,  
'' You need it more.''  
That had ended that argument, but Ash, seeing Misty'stired footsteps, scooped her legs up, getting more swear words and such thrown his way, until Misty, secretly content, rested her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Misty woke, still dressed in what Ash had given her, in his arms in her room at the rented Indigo apartment. It seemed that he had fallen asleep straight away, his hat still sitting on his head, Pikachu curled up in one of the corners of the room, sound asleep. She sighed and wriggled further into the crook of his body. In the half-light of dawn, she could just make out his face, the bleeding subsided, and bruises dark and strong. He looked tired, troubled, yet he seemed to have an inner hapiness making his featres glow. She reached towards him and let her fingers trail along his cheek, brushing the slight stubble. He stirred. She moved her finger down his face, tracing the muscles on his neck, stopping when she reached his shirt neck. She let it wander back up, resting lightly on his lips. They were soft and warm. She rested her hand on his neck, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. They felt even softer now. She slid her tongue into his mouth, surprised to find a response as he moved back against her.  
Ash opened his eyes, and the kiss became more passionate, the two sitting up and wrapping their arms round each other's necks, pulling their faces together. Her tongueexplored his mouth, as she rolled on to him, straddling him. She wrapped her fingers in his her, tugging it gently. His hands fell to her waste, and he paused, before she lifted off the jacket.  
(a/n: Without breaking the kiss... Neeto) 

Misty blushed as Ash scanned her body, before pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his chest. She traced his toned muscles and followed her finger with her lips. He reached up, taking one of her breasts into his mouth making her moan as his tongue slid over the edge. She stripped them both of the last of their clothing, before straddling him again. He grinned up at her, making her moans grow loader, more intense. He rolled her over so he was on top,then he lowered his head, giving her a very passionate lovebite on her neck. He let his kisses trail southward, over her breasts and stomach, until his mouth was on her centre. She whimpered and arched her back, pressing her face to him, as his tongue explored her inside. Her moans were quick becoming more passionate, and withdrew his tongue before she came. Shewhimpered in protest, before he pushed his lips to hers, and guided himself into her. He looked up at her, and she nodded, allowing him to thrust into her, making her bite his bottom lip, before cryingout in pleasure. He waited for her before he moved inside her, setting a steady rhythm as he pushed into her, his moans mixing with hers, until they both climaxed, and he slid gracefully onto the bed beside him.

They looked at each other, and decided they didn't need to say it...

* * *

Ash stood in the tunnel, leading out to the Indigo Arena, where the crowd was roaring in expectation, as his name was announced. Pikachu stood on his shoulder, expression set, looking out into the Arena. Misy stood slightly behind him, and took his trembling hand in hers. He smiled gratefully, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
''I love you...'' she whispered in his ear.  
He opened his mouth, but his throat made a cracking sound, and he closed it. Instead, he pulled her into a hug, answering her with everything but his voice.  
She stood back and nodded.  
''You ready Pikachu?''  
''Pi-Pikachu!''  
Then, with one last look at Misty, he turned and stepped out into the light to the roar of the crowd...

**_Finis_**

* * *

**_Hi all. I really think you should review, as I wrote this in a History lesson(s), risking life,limb and detention to write to my adoring fans. In fact..._**

**History Teacher:** Excuse me Mr. (Insert the real name of Push Me Here) What is that?  
**Push Me: **Errr... Nothing!  
**History Teacher: **Detention...  
**Push Me: **D'oh!  
**Friend of Push Me: **Haha! I told you not to write it now...

**_Please Review... It'll make my detention easier. Please._**

**_'Till next time... Thats all folks!_**


End file.
